Famille Baker
by Aya Black Potter
Summary: Tout le monde connaît les Mikaelsons, les premiers vampire et créateur de ses être mythique... Mais si finalement ils n'avaient pas été les premiers vampires que la magie est engendrer ?
1. prologue

_**Prologue**_

Tout le monde connaît les Mikaelsons, les premiers vampire et créateur de ses être mythique... Mais si finalement ils n'avaient pas été les premiers vampires que la magie est engendrer ? En effet il y a plus de deux milles ans avant la création des enfants vampire d'Esther et Mickaël , à l'époque Romaine, qu'une famille de simple civil romain a connu un sombre destin à la chute de l'empire. Une sorcière voyant la vie de cette famille en péril décida de les sauver... sauf que rien ne se passa comme prévu ! En effet en essayant de les sauver elle les avais a demi damnés. Elle en avais fait des humains a demi-vampires dotaient de grands pouvoirs. Au fils des siècles, ils avaient rencontrer la famille originel, des liens s'étaient créer entre certain membre de chaque famille... puis leur chemins s'étaient de nouveaux séparer... Pourquoi n'avions nous jamais entendu parler de ses premiers vampires ? Car ils avaient privilégier leur états d'humain discret a la créature sanguinaire qu'ils pouvaient être parfois !

Mais à présent ils étaient obliger de sortir de l'ombre pour voir ce qui se passer depuis quelque temps dans une petite ville qui fessai beaucoup parler d'elle … Mistys Fall

Mais qui sont ils ? Combien ? Et quel lien les unie aux Mikaelsons ?

Attention Mistyc Fall tu vas trembler de nouveau

 **Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient en aucun cas**


	2. Chapitre1: La ou tout a commencer

Mystic Falls était à présent en vue à travers la fenêtre de la voiture sur laquelle Alexia Baker était appuyée. A ses cotés se trouvait son frère jumeau Anil et son aîné Cole, ils avaient toujours été proches les uns des autres, unis pour combattre les siècles et les ennemis. Ils s'évertuaient avec leurs parents, Lyanna et Dereck, à protéger les humains du monde surnaturel. Dès qu'une ville commençait à faire trop parler d'elle, les Baker allait voir et intervenaient pour éliminer les créatures nuisibles aux fonctionnements du cours normal de la vie des humains. C'est pour cela qu'ils se rendaient a Mystic Falls, qui, depuis plus d'un an, faisait parler d'elle à cause des nombreuses attaques d'un animal sauvage. Un combat allait-il encore avoir lieu ?

Alexia et Anil se ressemblaient fortement : bruns aux yeux si particuliers, turquoise comme la mer Égée.  
A eux deux ils pouvait se montrer invincibles lors des combats. La famille demi-vampire ne s'était jamais séparée au fil des siècles. Maintenant, arrivés au 21 ème siècle, ils se comportaient comme n'importe quelle famille, les jumeaux au lycée, Cole aimait travailler dans les garages, Lyanna restait chez elle pour s'occuper de ses enfants, tout en recherchant d'où provenaient les phénomènes surnaturels dans la ville. Dereck, lui était médecin libéral.  
Ils avaient parcouru le monde depuis la Rome Antique, passant par la France, l'Angleterre, La Suède, toute l'Europe ainsi que le Canada et de nombreux états des États-Unis, tous ce chemin les avait menés à Mystic Falls maintenant. Une fois arrivés et installés, les jumeaux décidèrent de se rendre au Mystic Grill pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre dans ce lieu où les plus jeunes se retrouver.  
-Un Whisky s'il-vous-plaît ! Sia tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Un coca s'il-te-plaît. Répondit-elle a son jumeau.  
Vous avez l'age de boire jeune homme ? demanda le barman à Anil.

Alexia rigola intérieurement puis se pencha vers le barman, le regardant dans les yeux  
Tu vas servir ce que l'on a commandé sans poser de question ! D'accord ? Lui dit-elle tout en souriant  
Oui bien-sûr, répondit il comme un automate.

Les jumeaux consommèrent leurs boissons tout en écoutant avec leur ouïes fines, pour le moment aucunes discutions ne méritait d'être retenue jusqu'à ce que le mot sortilège soit prononcé. Ils regardèrent dans toute la salle pour savoir d'où venait cette conversation Alexia , a qui la voix rappelait quelque chose, tourna la tête vers la gauche.  
C'est là qu'elle le vit...


End file.
